Friend Drabbles
by TheBlackEwe
Summary: A small collection of drabbles that never made it into the main story of Friend. Rated T for cursing, as is most of my stuff.


**Yo! I am still dutifully working on the next chapter of Friend, but I'm worried that you guys may be losing interest due to the time it's taking. Not my fault. I can only go as far as the manga unless you want a pile of rubbish. Nor is it Kishimoto's fault. He can only make 17 pages a week. And those 17 pages aren't always about something that concerns what I'm writing about.**

**Anyway, here's a bunch of small drabbles that never made it into the main story. Not much, and some of them are kind of crappy and choppy, I know, but it's all I can really do for you guys at the moment until i do the next chapter. On the bright side, the next chapter of Friend is over halfway done! :D **

**I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hang in there! You guys are awesome! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 1<span>

* * *

><p>"Am I annoying? Am I annoying? Am I annoying? Am I annoying? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey. Sasuke. Am I annoying? Am I? Am I? Am I? Am I? Am I annoying, Sasuke? Sasuke. Am I?"<p>

"_YES, YOU ARE FUCKING ANNOYING NARUTO!_"

"…I love bugging you."  
>"Shut up Naruto."<p>

"Okay Sasuke… Sasuke?"

"_What…?_"

"…Am I annoying?"

"…_I'm going to murder you._"

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 2<span>

* * *

><p>(Genin are in theatrecinema)

To his far left, Sasuke heard a barely-audible whisper.

"_Penis._"

A mumble answered it.

"Penis…"

Giggling ensued and Naruto's shoulders were starting to shake.

"Penis."

Sasuke glanced over and saw Sakura and Ami, doing their best not to burst out laughing.

Sakura's fist was stuffed in her mouth as Ami's hands covered her own.

The brunette girl snorted as Sakura said 'penis' yet again, a little louder than before, and at the noise Ami made, they both began to snigger even harder, Ami wheezing another 'penis' through the giggling.

About a minute later;

"Penis!"

"What the hell are those two doing?" the raven muttered to his blond teammate, who was currently close to wetting himself in silent laughter.

"Th-they're seeing who-" He interrupted himself to snort. "-can say 'penis' the loudest… without getting kicked out…"

"Those idio-"

"_PENIS!_"

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 3<span>

* * *

><p>Hey, Sakura," Ami grunted, "How does that taste?"<p>

The pink-haired girl was confused. "What?"

"Sasuke's arse. You should know, you're licking it enough."

"_Go fuck yourself!_"

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 4<span>

* * *

><p>"It was kind of hard at first, but I'm getting the hang of it now… Wind Element is just really different from Water Element."<p>

"Wind Element?" Naruto chirped, "I can use that!"

The eyes of the girls widened, but Sasuke paid the boy no attention until Naruto had shoved his backside dangerously close to the Uchiha's face.

"_DOBE! DON'T FART ON ME!_"

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 5<span>

* * *

><p>(A small section of Sasuke POV from the date chapter)<p>

Inhale… exhale… good… now don't panic… that's right… Let's try it in the mirror.

I turn and look at myself, sucking breath in through my mouth once again, then attempting a smile… it was painful. I switched back to my usual frown of indifference. …Dammit. …Maybe I could get away with the frown… let's try that.

"H-hey, there." …I croaked. Damn. "Uh… hey, there. …Sorry to call you out here, but… well forget this face, I look scary."

Meow.

Shut up, cat.

Meow.

Go away.

Meow.

Feeding you is not my priority right now.

Meow.

"Go kill something."

Hiss.

It left. …Go me.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm the queasy feeling in my gut as I looked at the movie tickets I had bought. …Maybe I shouldn't have bought them… What if she doesn't accept them? Bah, don't be stupid, of course she will. She is a girl, and I am an Uchiha, and Uchihas always get what they want, _especially_ in women. I could have a _harem_ if I wanted. …Ami is a little different though… But she gave me chocolates for valentines that she made, so she at least likes me as a friend, right? …Or did she make them…? I didn't vomit, so I have my doubts…

(A little later)

I was leaning in, our faces were almost touching, then alarm bells went off in my head. And not like little microwave-ding bells, tambourine bells, or even Santa-sleigh bells, but dirty, great, as-noisy-as-Naruto-falling-down-stairs-and-a-fire-drill-combined bells.

I yanked my head back.

…close enough.

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 6<span>

* * *

><p>Alarm clocks had to be the most irritating gadgets that had ever been invented.<p>

Ami rolled over and slapped it on the top, lying face-down on her pillow until she finally accepted that she would suffocate that way, and sat up, shoving off the covers of her futon. She staggered to her feet, and slouched over to the window, wincing at the bright sunlight as she pulled open the curtains.

Rubbing her eyes, she had to admit that it looked like a nice day, despite it being the ungodly hour of nine o'clock.

With shining sun, green grass and a bird crashing headfirst into the window with a loud bang scaring the shit out of her half-asleep form, it was truly a beautiful day in Konoha.

* * *

><p>"It's roasting!" Aiko sighed as she flopped on the couch, wearing shorts, a vest and a floppy hat, fatigued by the heavy warmth of the air, squishy cheeks slightly burnt.<p>

Konoha had been having a bit of a heatwave as of recent, with it being hot even for May, and even with all the windows open, with numerous fans (both electric and manual), and wearing the lightest and least amount of clothing possible while still looking decent, the women were sweltering. The sun had been beating down harshly on the earth for the last three days, and the songs of cicadas drifted in the through the window.

Even training had been canceled.

The ice cream places were raking in the money though.

Ami looked over her shoulder at her sister, about to suggest taking off the hat, seeing as she was inside, then cursed as she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a slight tan line from the short sleeves of a T-shirt. She was wearing a white tank top today, and her shoulders and the tops of her arms were slightly paler than the rest of her body. 'At least it's slight… seeing as I'm already kind of dark-skinned.'

"Sis… there's no orange juice left…"

"I'll get some. I'm going to the shops now anyway. Bread, noodles, carrots and some other stuff. …Somebody left the milk out and it went bad. Anything else we need?"

"…Ice cream." the girl sighed in reply.

"Do you want to come?"

"_Nooo_… I'm _fiiine_…" Aiko groaned again.

* * *

><p>Striding out of the market, plastic bag in hand, Ami spotted her teammate and boyfriend across the street, talking to Naruto.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke!" she called, waving.

The raven then did something she really hadn't expected.

He jumped in shock at the sound of her voice, grabbed his own head and clutched at his hair, then ran in circles on the spot before taking off down the street at breakneck speed, a plastic bag swinging dangerously from his hand.

'What's wrong with him…?' she wondered, confused. Sasuke had never done anything like that before. Normally he walked _towards_ her, if anything.

She looked curiously after him a moment, the looked towards her blond friend, silently asking for an explanation.

The boy merely shook his head, wiping his eyes, which were for some reason filled with tears. He was also giggling hysterically.

* * *

><p>Making her way up the stone steps of Keijousai, still puzzled over the reason for Sasuke's quick escape, Ami smiled as a pair of butterflies fluttered around her face, turning her head to keep them in view.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke down at the bottom, looking up at her, just outside the range where she could sense him. He turned and fled when he realized he'd been spotted.

'Alright, now I _really_ want an explanation.' Ami thought, 'He runs away, then stalks me. What the _hell?_'

She dropped the groceries and shot after him, deciding to cut through the trees beside her, rather than dash down the steps.

Ducking and jumping over roots, branches and bushes, Ami made her way towards the boy, steadily catching up, before bursting out and over a wall and bench, which Sakura happened to be sitting on.

She shrieked at the sight of her friend and teammate sailing over her own head after the raven who had just dashed past, clutching her sun hat to keep it on.

"Sorry, Sakura!" the brunette called back, still racing after Sasuke, who ran into an alleyway to try and escape. He came to a dead end and ran up the wall, coming out on top of a shop roof, Ami hot on his heels. He leapt to the next building, and she followed him, both of them leaping onto the academy roof next, then down into the academy playground, deserted, seeing as it was Saturday.

"_Leave me alone!_" the boy barked.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" she yelled back, reaching out to him as she finally caught up. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him sharply towards herself, surprised when she heard a yelp of; '_Ow!_', as he spun around to face her.

Her jaw dropped in surprise, and Sasuke paled, not that it was very noticeable, considering his skin's shades at the moment.

His usually white skin was bright red and peeling. His arms, legs, and feet all clearly burned, as was his face but only from the chin-up, more than-likely due to the high collar of his shirt. His forehead, where his headband rested, was also white in comparison to the rest of his exposed skin, and if he took off his arm sleeves, it was more than likely that he would seem as though he were wearing red gloves.

'And I was worried about my _tanline_…'

Sasuke swore, covering his face with his arms. "…I didn't want you to see me…" he mumbled.

Ami let go of him. "So you avoided me."

"Hn… It's not difficult to see _why_…"

"That sunburn will probably last for about a week, even with treatment." she sighed, "Did you really think that you could avoid me that long, especially considering we're _teammates?_"

"I could try… at least until it faded a little…"

"Is the stuff in the bag for it?"

"…yeah."

Ami shook her head. "You should have saved your money and just come to me. Aiko just made up a _ton_ of burn creams. Our cupboard can't even _store_ them all. They're probably better than those ones and everything."

Sasuke frowned at his feet, clearly feeling very stupid and embarrassed at the moment.

Ami chuckled. "It could be worse, trust me."

Sasuke lifted his gaze slightly and rose an eyebrow. "How?" he demanded.

"A friend back home, Hideki, got sunburned once, and Kohaku and I had written on his back with suncream while he was sleeping; 'The other red meat'. He doesn't seem to learn, either, because right after he was healed he sat in the sun and got burned _again_. This time he laid on his back instead of his stomach, so we put a bikini top on him and drew a dick on his face."

Sasuke smirked, then wiped it off his face to the best of his ability. "Ami, please be quiet."

She blinked in confusion.

"…It hurts to smile."

The girl laughed. "You look like a lobster, but I've seen you covered in blood, dirt, sweat and god knows what else on missions, and you've seen me with the same. I'm just annoyed that you're in pain right now and didn't want to ask me for help."

Sasuke was unsure of what to say, and so, just as he always did when faced with that particular predicament, he grunted.

Ami smiled and took his red hand. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Ami pulled open the door and let the boy in, before trotting out into the hallway, him following, then slipping tremendously, feet up over his head, and crashing to the floor.<p>

"Oh _god!_" Ami cried, clapping a hand over her mouth, "_Sorry, Sasuke!_ I forgot to tell you, we polished the floors today!"

Sasuke's eyes were crossed with the agony he had just experienced.

There was nothing quite like horrible sunburn to make a fall feel ten times worse.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the weather, whilst not returning to normal, did cool down slightly, and training and missions for the Genin of Konoha resumed once more, including Team Seven, who were currently waiting for their ever-late sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto cackled hysterically at the sight of Sasuke. "<em>Teme<em>, you look like a _lobster!_"

"Shut up, _Dobe_."

"_What's wrong?_" Naruto cackled, slapping him on the back and extracting a pathetically-stifled squawk. "Feeling _crabby!_"

The raven punched him in response.

The girls watched with vague amusement from the sidelines.

Kakashi appeared in a pop of smoke. "Hello. Sorry I'm late, I was- Sasuke are you _sunburned?_"

Naruto burst into fresh hysterics.

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 7<span>

* * *

><p>The winter weather was beginning to go, and springtime was shining through. Things had warmed up a bit, and green buds on trees were poking out from branches like verdant Christmas lights. The sun shone down on the village of Konoha, not bright enough to return the hot weather they were used to, but enough to keep the frost away and make things want to grow.<p>

Ami smiled slightly as she gazed out the window, wrapped in a fluffy white yukata.

They had a mission today; delivering a package to a lord a little outside the village (about a two-day walk away), and she was happy about being able to hang up her own of the cloaks that they used on chilly days or in colder countries.

As she chewed her toast, the girl wondered about just how long she should wait before leaving, considering that Kakashi would more than likely be late by no less than three hours, and she didn't really want to be stuck there by herself.

* * *

><p>'If I go now, Sasuke will probably be there, but Naruto and Sakura won't. Though Sakura still hates me, so if she's not, I'll hardly be sad about it. It'll be dull without Naruto, though.' she frowned slightly at the idea. 'I've nothing to do here, so I'll be bored out of my mind if I stay. If I go, I'll still be bored out of my mind. Decisions, decisions.'<p>

* * *

><p>After thinking awhile, Ami decided to go, thinking that she'd be able to train with water at the bridge at least, whilst here it was a competition between killing spiders or washing floors.<p>

Slipping on her shoes and going out the door, Ami made her way down the high flight of steps outside the dorm, towards the bridge she, her teammates and their sensei, Kakashi, always met at.

* * *

><p>As expected, Sasuke was already at the bridge, waiting for the masked man and his teammates. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded as he leant back against the railing.<p>

He opened his eyes slightly at the sound of Ami approaching, but soon closed them again, clearly disinterested.

Passing no remarks, used to the raven's antisocial attitude, Ami headed to the water's edge and placed her hands upon the clear surface, injecting Chakra before lifting it up and playing with the liquid, drilling a few water techniques as she waited for the others. Before long, Sakura appeared, squealing 'Sasuke-kun' as she came, Naruto trudging behind.

* * *

><p>"It's so <em>boring!<em>" the blond moaned, having so far waited the inhuman time of ten minutes.

"Want to play a game then?" Ami suggested.

The orange boy's face brightened. "Yeah! Yeah! What's the game! Huh! Huh!"

"Oh! How about truth or dare?" Sakura suggested.

'I dare you to _shut up_.' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Okay then." Ami smiled.

"But we don't have a bottle." Naruto pouted.

"We'll just pick who we want to ask but have to ask everyone before going to the same person again." Sakura smiled, "Whoever answers or does the dare gets to go next. _So…_ _Sasuke-kun_, truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing." the raven grunted.

"If you don't play, the punishment is being tickled until you piss yourself." Ami smirked. "Truth or dare, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glared at the two girls but eventually mumbled his answer. "Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Sakura simpered.

"No one." came the blunt reply. "My turn. Sakura, truth or dare."

"_Dare._" the girl purred, obvious about what she was hoping to be dared to do.

"I dare you to, after this game, not talk to me for the rest of the week."

Sakura's face fell in disappointment as Ami did her best to avoid cackling. "Oh… okay… My turn again then… Ami, truth or dare?"

"…Truth."

"Who do _you_ like?"

The brunette girl bit her lip, genuinely thinking, and the others looked at her curiously, though Sasuke's interest seemed far less than the others'.

"…Sorry, Sakura. I guess I don't really like anyone right now."

The pink-haired girl face-palmed in annoyance. "Are you all _frigid_ or something?"

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan! Want to know who _I _like?"

"_No, Naruto._"

"My turn." Ami grinned. "Sasuke. Truth or dare?"

The raven's brow furrowed. He didn't trust Ami enough for a dare.

"Truth."

The water-user thought for a moment. "What's the scariest gift you've ever gotten from a fangirl?"

Sasuke shuddered slightly. "Well… I've been given pies with love potions in them… handkerchiefs with blood… sweaters with hair knitted into them… a cake with a love letter baked into it… a handmade doll of myself-"

"_I don't want to hear anymore!_" Naruto interrupted.

'That's horrible…' Ami thought to herself. 'Where do girls _get_ those ideas? It sounds like black magic or something…'

"Sasuke, your turn."

"Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" beamed the boy, ever-adventurous.

"I dare you to moon the next person who comes within ten feet of you."

The rest of Team Seven lifted their eyebrows rose in surprise.

That was unusual for Sasuke.

'Guess he's having fun.' Ami smirked.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, never one to back down. "Truth or dare, _teme?_"

"…_Dare._"

Oh, so now Sasuke was getting competitive.

"I dare you to… _make out with that tree!_"

Sasuke blinked. "'Make out'?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Make out with that tree." Naruto demanded, pointing over to a nearby maple.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked over to the woody plant, looking it up and down, before looping and arm around it.

"_Hey sexy._" he said, trying to smirk, but his cheeks turning pink, "You… look… uh… _hot…_"

Naruto gawked at him, as did the other two.

"Umm, Sasuke?" Ami said, "Do you know what 'making out' actually _means?_"

The raven didn't turn around, but his teammates could practically hear the stream of curses he was thinking.

"_Oh my god,_ you really _don't!_" Naruto cackled, tears running down his cheeks as he fell over, laughing at Sasuke.

Ami sniggered slightly, while Sakura just looked embarrassed for the boy.

"What you're doing is flirting." the brunette snickered, "Or at least, attempting to."

"_What is it then?_" the raven demanded, fighting back an embarrassed blush.

"Basically… kissing with your tongues in each others mouths while groping each other."

"…That sounds disgusting."

Ami shrugged.

"…A tree doesn't have a mouth. How the hell am I meant to do that?"

Another shrug. "Improvise."

* * *

><p>Even Sakura was nearly wetting herself by the time the raven boy finally sat back down, having been poked in the eye with a twig and a woodlouse crawling up his nose were just a small part of the hilarity that had ensued as a result of Naruto's dare.<p>

The sunny-haired boy cackled, clutching his gut, Ami beside him, doubled over in laughter, crying into Sakura's lap.

Sasuke's face was scarlet. "_Shut up!_"

Wiping her eyes, Ami thought a moment who to ask next as she got her breath back. "N-Naruto, truth or dare?"

"…Dare."

"…I dare you to act like Sasuke."

"…Okay, then I dare you to act like Sakura-chan."

Ami laughed. "Okay, but Sakura has to act like Naruto."

"And Sasuke-kun has to act like Ami." the pink-haired girl added.

Naruto pulled off his track suit jacket and black T-shirt and began swinging it around, singing. "_I'm_ too sexy for my _shirt… _too sexy for my _shirt… _so _sexy_ it _hurts…_"

"_Dobe_, I don't act like that!" Sasuke growled.

"Since when do you call me 'Dobe', Nami?" the bare-chested boy replied, in a tone not unlike the raven's usual grunt.

Sasuke scowled at the blond as he simply continued to wave the item of clothing over his head.

In retaliation, Sakura began pulling ridiculous faces and screaming; "_Look at me! I'm Naruto! Ramen! Hokage! Kage-bunshin! LALALALALALA!_"

At this point, Ami decided to jump in, squealing "_Kyaaah! Sasuke-kun!_" with terrifying credibility and hugging the blond's arm with an absolutely retarded grin on her face.

Sasuke promptly smacked her over the head, just for the hell of it (though also slightly unnerved at her accuracy in squealing and hoping slightly that she would take the hint to not do it again), still in-character for Ami in regards to how she dealt with fangirls.

"Ow! What the _fuck!_"

"_You _tell _me_ 'what the _fuck!_'" the raven replied, shouting grumpily, "We're up at this _ungodly_ hour of _three o'clock_ in the afternoon! What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with sensei!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Ami argued, "Three is okay…"

Sasuke continued, now making a phone with his thumb and pinkie finger. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "_Oh_, what's _that_, Sasuke? The cat I gave you ripped your mattress to shreds, pissed on you, ate your dinner, and won't come off the ceiling? Oh, don't be such a _wuss_, it could be _worse_. Nobody _died_. …_Oh_, it killed a small child? Don't worry about it, those are easy to lose. No one will notice."

Ami's jaw dropped. "I'm not _that_ callous!"

At that particular moment, the timid Hyuuga Hinata wandered over, and upon noticing her, Sasuke nudged the blond boy, who looked at the pale-eyed girl, remembered the raven's dare from earlier, and promptly yelled the girl's name and pulled down his trousers, waggling his backside at her.

The poor girl fainted instantly, and Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, yanking his tracksuit bottoms back up and dashing over to her, Ami with tears of laughter streaming down her face, clinging onto the side of the bridge for support.

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 8<span>

* * *

><p>(After the festival)<p>

After the fun ended, Team Seven parted ways and began walking home, meeting a drunken Kakashi and Iruka on their way, then shielding their eyes at a full-grown man with a black bowl-cut kicking his legs high in the air and clapping under his knees, flashing anyone or anything unfortunate enough to be in front of him, since you wear nothing under a kimono, as he screamed something about 'feeling so _youthful_'.


End file.
